


Hot Springs

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Hand Jobs, Hot Spring, Illustrated, Jonerys, Love, Oral Sex, relationship, s8 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: After their dragon ride up North, Daenerys suggests a break at one of the natural hot springs. If only Jon knew that she had more in mind than swimming.A Jonerys flashfic with original artwork throughout.





	Hot Springs

Jon wanted to fuck her.

She was naked in the hot spring, her silver braids pinned, her eyes hidden behind closed lids as she rested in the water. Just beneath the surface, he could see the outline of her taunt teats and, if he stretched his neck further, her waist, her hips, her buttocks.

 _It’s like she’s teasing me,_ he thought as she stretched her arms above her head, her chest rising from the water, drops clinging onto her nipples as they hardened in the chilly air. As if on cue, her eyes fluttered open, and she gave him a wry smile. _She is_ , he thought, _she_ is _teasing me_. Somehow, that intrigued him more.

..

After the dragon ride across the vast mountains of the North, Daenerys suggested a rest. It was she who first spotted the spring far below them, and Jon had explained how the water would be hot, not cold like one may expect.

“I would like to try it out,” she said.

He had expected she would run her fingers across the surface, nothing more. Imagine his surprise as she instead dropped her cloak, then her gown, stripping down to nothing. He did not even think about joining. In fact, he did not think at all; he just watched her as she walked in, her back facing him, taunting him, as she slowly sunk beneath the surface.

Now, it could have been hours or mere minutes. Time seemed to pass at a different pace when observing her bathe.

“My Queen,” Jon spoke after a while of silence. He was sitting by the edge of the spring. There the snow had melted away from the steam. He too could feel the heat eating away at him, causing his forehead to prickle with sweat. He ran his palm across his cheeks and noted that they too were sticky. “We should return soon. Your men at Winterfell must be worried.”

“Worried about what?” Daenerys asked. She was fixing a loose braid back into her hairdo before it got wet.

“I wouldn’t want them to worry about foul play. My men know me, but yours do not know mine.”

“Well, my Lord, are you planning something _foul_?” she asked with perfect innocence.

..

Jon had to run his palms across his face again as he avoided her piercing gaze. He was not only sticky, also unusually _warm_. As casually as he could manage, he loosened his cloak and pushed the fur down onto the ground. The breeze at his neck provided a welcoming relief. “My men know me, they trust me,” he said, still avoiding eye contact. “But your men still look at me as a stranger.”

“Are you not one?” Daenerys asked. She swam a bit closer to him whilst she spoke: “Once I too was a stranger to them. But I fought for their rights, so now they fight for mine. Once you join the battle for their Queen-” She hesitated, so close to the stones now that she could place her hands on them, her fingertips touching the hem of Jon’s shirt.

He _had_ to look. It was meant to be a glance, but she managed to catch his eyes and lock him in place, a smile on her lips.

“-well, then you’ll be no stranger at all, and they will know not to worry when we disappear into the night.”

“But right now, they might still worry,” Jon reminded her. His throat felt weirdly raspy as he spoke. He tried to clear it.

“Just like your family worries about you. I’ve met your sisters. Both strong women. Neither of them anything but a stranger to me still. Perhaps they worry for your return?” Daenerys cocked her head to the side, causing another braid to fall loose.

As she pushed it back up, Jon took his chance to avert his gaze once more. He took in a deep breath, his cock stirring in his pants. _That was close_. “My sisters know I can handle myself,” he spoke.

Daenerys laughed: “Well! My men know I am more than capable of handling a city, let alone a _boy_.”

At her words, Jon scoffed. “What do you mean, _boy?_ ” he asked and turned to her, only then realising that he had walked right into the trap.

Daenerys reached up and grabbed him by the shirt. Between the wetness of the ground and her tugging, it was easy to make him slip, and Jon shouted as he fell head first into the spring.

It felt like he entered another world. In the water, all sounds were dulled. For a moment, he felt nothing, unaware of what had happened, but then it all came upon him at once. First, the heat surrounded him, overloading his senses, then his clothes stuck heavily to his body, and he felt himself falling, falling.

..

 _This is it_ , he thought, reaching around, _this is how she gets me_.

Daenerys grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him to the surface. Once he found steady ground beneath his feet, Jon rose, his head emerging from the water in a gasp. He spluttered whilst she laughed.

“You’re mad!” he said, staring at her in awe before a smile reached his lips too.

“And you’re wet,” she smirked, pushing her hands through his locks. Her arms closed around his neck, and she pushed herself to his chest, her breasts softly squeezing to his shirt.

Jon’s eyes closed as he felt the heat from her lips against his. At first, she was soft, gentle. He kissed her like he imagined a lady would want to be kissed. But soon, she grew fierce - her nails pushed against his back, and his hands closed at her waist as the kiss deepened, his tongue touching her teeth, searching in further, searching for her.

If she moaned, it was drowned out by the noise from the water as she battled to pull off his shirt. They parted for a second as he tugged it over his head and threw it aside, then pushed themselves back close. Her legs wrapped around him, and he held her by the bottocks, squeezed their firmness.

He wanted her, he wanted her, _he wanted her_.

“Jon,” she gasped as they broke the kiss, and she pushed her fingers through his hair again and again. “Jon.” She smiled, then pushed down, and soon Jon felt his face lowered to her breasts. He kissed them, gently, first around the nipple then on, suckling as she threw her head back and gasped. “Jon,” she whispered again, her voice heavy with _need_. She pushed again, further and further down her body until he felt himself being emerged in the water again. “ _Jon._ ”

Then, he was by her sex. She was warm, and wet, and as he shyly started licking, she was alive - her body squirmed, her legs wrapped at his head, and he felt himself pulled in. Closer. Deeper, as he worked his tongue, around her, in between her opening lips, inside of them.

..

 _This is how she tastes_ , he thought, _This is what she is, this is who she is. How sweet._

Soon, she was moving. She pressed forward when he did, back when he did. He was losing air, his lungs begged to breathe but neither of them cared. In that moment, all he wanted was to make her happy.

Then, her fingers in his hair tightened, and with the last of his breath he felt it - her orgasm, rippling through her body and sex, and she pushed him in so far his nose was pressed to her skin. She held him there as her legs relaxed, allowing his head freedom, and then, in the same second he thought he could last no longer, he was pulled up from the water.

The cold air filled his warm lungs, and he greedily breathed in, his heart beating at an abnormal speed whilst she nestled her face at his neck, kissing him softly.

“Daenerys,” he gasped, wiping the wetness from his lips as he glanced down at her.

She looked up to meet his gaze, pushing a finger to his lips. “ _My Queen_ ,” she corrected him, her eyes kind. Then, her finger dropped to the water, down, brushing across his stomach and further. She pulled at his buckle, his trousers still hanging heavy on him, then tugged her hand into his pants. She went down, further, until her fingers wrapped around his cock.

Jon breathed in sharply as she started working him. He was already hard, but her soft fingers trailing alongside his length made him throb. At first, she was slow, but she must have sensed his needs because only moments later did she move quicker, up and down. Up and down.

“Daenerys-” he started, but she locked eyes with him, her fingers squeezing. He gasped and closed his eyes as he leaned back, resting against the cool stones surrounding the spring. “ _My Queen_ ,” he obeyed, and as she pushed herself to him, kissing him, he came.

* * *

As the sun went down in the distance, Jon and Daenerys laid naked on the ground, their heads resting on the stones, the cool breeze embracing their warm bodies.

“You know,” Jon said and turned to her, his fingers lazily trailing her stomach, up to her tits. “I think all along you were the one who had something foul planned.”

“Oh Jon,” she sighed, rolling her eyes with a smile. “Did you really think I didn’t know what a _hot spring_ was?” She pinched his cheek with a wink, “ _Boy_.”

He truly felt like one, blushing as she laughed in the setting sun.

..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the art, check out more on the artist's Tumblr, DragonandDirewolf.


End file.
